1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of indoor plant hanging devices, and more particularly, is directed to pot hanging device suitable for direct attachment to an above supported flower a pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide wire hangers for flower pots which utilize a plurality of separate wires for pot hanging purposes. The wires are connected at one end to circumferentially spaced locations about the pot rim and upwardly join together to form a bent hook for hanging from a stationary construction, such as a hook. The pot hanger of U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,779 is typical of this type of design.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,242 there is disclosed a support structure for a base plate wherein a plurality of circumferentially spaced cords are employed to carry the hanging structure. The cords terminate upwardly in S-hooks to readily attach to the rim of an upwardly supported flower pot. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 240,383 shows another type of construction that is suitable for engaging the rim of an overhead container for lower flower pot support purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,089 discloses a hanging flower pot which is integrally equipped with a bottom hanger of suitable strength and location to receive and support the hook portion of a lower positioned flower pot hanger. Additionally the upper hanging flower pot is provided with drain openings to allow water from the upper supporting pot to drip or drain into the lower supported flower pot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,172, there is disclosed a plant pot suspension apparatus wherein a pot suspension disc is carried beneath a hanging flower pot and is provided with a plurality of peripherally positioned notches for receiving a plurality of pot suspension strands which are attached to a lower plant pot in a manner to provide for the suspension of a plurality of plant pots in the same vertical column. Copies of all of the above cited patents are attached hereto and made part hereof.
Despite this prior activity in the field, the need remains to provide a simple, inexpensive and easily used flower pot hanger that is widely adaptable for use with existing flower pots of various configurations.